digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Makura
This page is to be updated shortly, stand by for more info!-Kasei |-|"Digimon: New Journey"= Shinji Makura is the leader of the Makura Empire and a character appearing in Digimon: New Journey as a member of the extended Digi-destined cast. A person with dark intentions and a mysterious skill, Shinji becomes a dangerous adversary to the main cast in the series. History ---- Nothing is known about how Shinji grew up. Some time in his past, he had wandered away from his parents while on a trip and had somehow found himself in the same world as the Dark Ocean, a place parallel to the Digital world. While there, he discovered a Digivice and his own partner Digimon, Darcmon. He established a group of followers, and apparently has plans that involve the digital world. Personality ---- Makura is a calm and relaxed individual, who has a great amount of respect for nature and life, but has a rather warped way of showing it. He believes that all 'normal' humans are destroying their own world and the digital world, and has little interaction with other humans, or even other Digidestined. He seems to always be laid back and chipper, even in dire situations, and has a great amount of trust in his partners. Shinji sees the world as it is now as corrupt, and tries to change it by force, doing everything he could to change it. However, until recently, he was also incredibly lonely, as shown when he was brought to tears by the thought of friendship. Shinji seems to have a sleeping problem, and is prone to falling asleep at random times or, in a stark contrast, can go several days with no rest. This is evident by him always wearing his sleep mask, because he could drop at any moment. Role in story ---- He appears as the primary antagonist of the fourth season of Digimon: New Journey, sending his army of Digimon into the Digital World in a massive invasion attempt. His invasion of the Digital world is opposed feebly by the Digidestined, who have low luck in battle against his Digimon warriors. Still, they learn of his desire to capture Darkdramon in order to create a Chaosmon and use it to attack the Digital World, activating a Ragnarok Protocol. He then plans to use the Yggdrasil program to recreate the Digital World in a purer state. In the end, however, after a massive battle and the near-destruction of the Digital World, Shinji atones for his actions and fixes everything with the Yggdrasil program, though the explosion at the end of the season confines him to a wheelchair. Skills and Abilities ---- Shinji is gifted with the Crest of Darkness, though aside from using it to help start the "Yggdrasil" program, it seems to serve no purpose. Shinji is capable of accessing the "Yggdrasil" program, a special set of codes in the Digital World. With it, he is capable of modifying the data of certain Digimon and, with enough influence, revive deceased Digimon. The power of the Yggdrasil program is limited, and more complicated uses often require much preparation and power to utilize properly. |-|"Digimon Generations"= There is no content here yet, hang on, will ya? *This version of Shinji Makura is drastically different than the one seen in New Journey. Category:Digidestined Category:Makura Empire Category:Human